My Hero Academia: Wolf Days
by xCinderAntx
Summary: When he started his training with All Might, Izuku thought it would only be physically taxing. But with the sudden appearance of a quirk, Izuku's life takes a big turn. With the power of Lycanthropy at his side, young Midoriya has yet another tool to help him on his quest to become the best hero he can be.
1. Wolf Days

**My Hero Academia: Wolf Days**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia. I will only put this disclaimer once since I think it's pretty reasonable to assume I wont be owning the series anytime soon.**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya plopped onto his bed with a loud sigh, he had just finished his first day of training with his childhood hero All Might.

That was still hard to believe for the freckled teen, All Might, the number one hero in the world, the symbol of peace himself, not only had he agreed to train _him_ of all people, he had also offered his great power, One for All.

He honestly did not feel worthy of such great power, but what was he supposed to do? Deny the offer that the great All Might had given him? Fat chance.

"I should get some sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow to go to school, not only that, I got training with All Might in the afternoon, I have to be fully energized for the challenges that lie ahead..." Izuku muttered to himself, choosing to stop his train of thought before he went on a muttering spree.

Closing his eyes, the messy haired teen drifted to the land of the sleep, a smile plastered on his sleeping face.

* * *

"Grrr..."

"Ahoouuuuu"

Izuku looked at the scene that played out before him with utter horror and shock.

Mangled corpses decorated the floor, splatters of blood adorned the walls, claw marks littered the thrashed room he found himself in.

Taking a step back in fear, Izuku covered his mouth with his hand to fight back the vomit trying to escape his body as tears streamed down his face in fear.

Looking at the bodies that laid in front of him, he couldn't but notice the dismembered head of a child that seemed to stare directly into Izuku's soul.

"Grrr..."

Izuku snapped his eyes away from the head and instead focused on whatever had growled, he quickly regretted that decision.

Izuku stared at the humanoid form of a wolf; blood, flesh, and even hair stained its fanged teeth, but that wasn't what frightened poor Izuku, no, it was the fact that it **stared back**.

He tried to run, but his body absolutely refused to move, he could only quiver in fear as the werewolf slowly limped over to him.

Before long, the creature was right in front of him and slowly opened its mouth.

"Raaah!"

Izuku screamed as the beast jumped onto him, its gaping maw the last thing he saw before his whole world went black.

* * *

"Guaahh!" Izuku screamed as his body jerked into a sitting position.

Sweat dripped from every pore of Izuku's body, his breaths were quick and harsh, his eyes were as wide as saucers from the sheer fear and adrenaline that pumped through his veins.

'What... was... that?' Izuku questioned himself, memories of the nightmare bombarded his brain causing him to wince and grab his head.

Once Izuku calmed down, he looked over to the clock and noticed that it was still pretty late, he hadn't slept very long.

'Guess I better go back to sleep, I just hope I don't have that same nightmare, man I felt so helpless' Izuku thought to himself, a sense of dread washing over his body.

With a loud sigh, Izuku laid back down on his bed and got comfortable.

Closing his eyes, the quirkless teen drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

"Oh my god Izuku!" shouted Izuku's mother, Inko.

Izuku shot out of his bed at the screaming voice of his mother, moving his head from side to side to perceive any threats.

"What? Mom what's wrong?!" Izuku asked in a panic.

"Your ears!" Inko shouted.

"What about them..." Izuku began as he tried to touch his ears, emphasis on tried because there was nothing there, only his cheeks.

"Aah!" Izuku screamed with even more panic as he frantically searched for his ears.

Izuku suddenly felt a twitch on top of his head and he quickly moved his hand to touch the area in which he had felt the twitch.

"What's this?" Izuku mumbled as he felt something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Oh Izuku..." Inko said while shaking.

"What's wrong mom?" Izuku asked, noticing the panic that his mother was expressing.

"You should look in the mirror..." she answered.

Izuku only raised an eyebrow before getting up and walking towards the mirror in his room.

Looking into the mirror, what he saw made his eyes go blank and his whole body rigid.

"Izuku? Are you okay sweetie?" Inko asked, walking over to the shocked Izuku.

Izuku couldn't answer as he stared at the various changed facial features, for one he had green wolf ears, not only that but he had more pronounced canines.

"Oh no..." Inko muttered.

Izuku was about to ask what was wrong now until he felt something brush against his leg.

Looking back he saw a small green tail wagging from side to side.

"Izuku, did you get taller?" Inko said, stopping Izuku from slipping into another state of shock.

Izuku turned around slowly to look at his mom and once again was shocked when he noticed the size difference they shared was now larger.

Looking at his arm, the shock continued as he noticed the more muscular arms and the sharper nails on his hands.

Lifting up his pajama shirt, Izuku noticed the abs that were not there yesterday.

"Gah" Izuku, in a state of shock, passed out from the surprises that kept attacking him.

* * *

 **Aldera Junior High**

Izuku was not having a good time at school.

Yes, he had gotten taller and muscular, but because of the bagginess of the school uniform, it wasn't even noticeable, only his growth was noticed but it was written off as his one and only growth spurt.

His ears and tail was what had brought hell upon young Izuku.

Most people had thought that Izuku was trying to cosplay as some sort of wolf, but the more attentive students noticed that the more wild-like features were probably due to the manifestation of a quirk.

"So, quirkless Deku finally got a shitty quirk! Good fucking luck trying to get into U.A with a quirk like that, what are you gonna due, give them puppy eyes and hope they let your sorry ass in?!" shouted Bakugou.

Izuku could only whimper as his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, slammed his explosive palm onto his desk, shattering it to pieces.

"Was this your fucking trump card shit stain? I should've known you were just all talk!" Bakugou continued.

Izuku, feeling that he was about to snap, tried to control himself from lashing out, knowing it would only end badly for him.

Suddenly, the bell rung for class to be dismissed, saving Izuku anymore trouble.

"Saved by the fucking bell, see ya later loser" Bakugou shouted as he left.

'Man, and here I thought he calmed down after that incident with the villain, man whatever happened to me hasn't had many positive effects' Izuku thought with a sigh.

Grabbing his things, Izuku left the school and headed for the beach where All Might waited to continue his training.

* * *

"So... you're telling me you just woke up like this?" All Might asked in his deflated form.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit hard to believe, I was pretty shocked myself, but, I think this might have molded my body better, maybe you can see if I can become a vessel for One for All" Izuku questioned.

Taking off his shirt, Izuku showed All Might the effects the transformation had on his body.

" **Amazing! Months of training skipped in a single day!** " All Might shouted, his more buff form coming out.

"Really!? Whoa that's so cool! Does that mean I'm ready for One for All?" Izuku asked with hope in his eyes.

" **Haha! Young Midoriya, it is true that you have skipped months of training, but now you have to get accustomed to your new body! That means I'm going to up your training!** " All Might shouted with a hardy laugh.

"Don't worry! I'm ready for whatever you have to throw at me!" Izuku declared, flaring his confidence to show his true determination.

" **I would expect nothing less from you young Midoriya! Now on another note we have to figure out whether you have manifested a quirk or suffered some sort of mutation** " All Might said, his tone becoming more serious.

Izuku couldn't help but gulp at the thought of what might have happened to him, could he be cursed? Maybe his dad was secretly a wolf this entire time...

All Might couldn't help but stare at Izuku as he began muttering a lot.

" **Snap out of it young Midoriya!** " All Might shouted as he gave him a light slap.

"Right! I'm sorry" Izuku quickly apologized.

" **Now! Let's begin!** " All Might shouted, raising a fist into the air.

"Right!"

* * *

 **10 Months Later**

It had been ten months since Izuku had started his training.

All Might had upped the difficulty of Izuku's training, pushing the young teen to his upper limits.

During his first month of training, All Might and Izuku had finally learned the reason for Izuku's minor transformation.

It was a full moon, Izuku had just finished training with All Might and was about to give his goodbyes before going home when he felt a sudden surge of power rushing through his body.

Green fur had begun to appear around his entire body, his face stretched into a snout with fanged teeth, his eyes shrunk to glowing green beads, claws became clearly visible from his hands and feet, his body doubled in size, his arms and legs seemed to stretch out and elongate.

The transformation continued until all that was left of Izuku Midoriya were the bits of torn clothes on the werewolf's body.

All Might stared in shock as the freckled teen became an intimidating feral creature who snarled directly at him.

Inflating his body, All Might prepared to combat the Lycanthrope, his body tensed when the werewolf seemed to be ready to pounce.

"Uagh" the beast growled out before grabbing its head moving from side to side in panic.

' **It seems young Midoriya still has some control, he's not completely lost, even so, I must put a stop to this** ' All Might concluded in his head.

In a swift burst of speed, All Might had appeared behind the beast and gave it a swift chop in the neck, effectively knocking it out without causing too much damage.

It wasn't until the morning sun rose and shined light upon Izuku's face that he had finally woken up.

"Are you okay Midoriya?" All Might asked.

Izuku turned to the deflated man and nodded his head before trying to pick himself up and falling back down.

"Whoa there, you should take it easy, I had a friend of mine take a look at you to make sure you were fine, unfortunately her quirk takes away your stamina in return for increased healing, although not much was needed since your body seemed to be regenerating at a pretty quick pace on its own" All Might warned.

"It seems you are suffering from a rare case of Lycanthropy, of course it's probably just a quirk manifesting after a change occurred in your body, what it might be is still a mystery, but at least we know what we are dealing with when it comes to your new 'quirk'" All Might explained.

"So... I can turn into a werewolf?" Izuku asked, a slight tinge of fear evident in his voice.

"Pretty much, yeah" All Might answered.

"Gah" Izuku spat out before his body went rigid.

"Don't worry yourself kid, it's not that bad, you know being a werewolf has its advantages such as increased strength, defense, speed, and regeneration, although you are weak to silver but that's not very common so it's a pretty good quirk when you think about it" All Might said, trying to calm the panicked Izuku.

"Wait, will it interfere with me getting One for All?" Izuku asked, his worries increasing as every second passed.

"It shouldn't, if anything this should work well with One for All, you just have to learn to control it just like you would any other power" All Might answered.

"Oh, that's great, guess I was worried for nothing" Izuku said with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, you should get back home, your mother has to be pretty worried about you" All Might said calmly.

"Oh no! My moms gonna kill me!" Izuku shouted as he began running home.

"Just remember to come back later to continue training!" All Might shouted.

"Don't worry! I will" Izuku answered back.

It had taken Izuku four months to clear out the entire beach with his new found strength, All Might had made sure every single muscle in Izuku's body was trained and mastered, even the tail he had sprouted after the first day of training was put to work.

After the entire beach had been cleared, All Might had given Izuku the power of One for All in the form of a hair which had led to an awkward interaction between All Might and Izuku that included eating hair.

Izuku wished he could say it was smooth sailing after that but it seemed to be the opposite.

Training got even harder, All Might had begun to teach him how to use One for All without blowing up his entire body as well as helping Izuku learn to control the powers that came with his transformation.

So far, from what Izuku had gathered, he could transform whenever he wanted, he could transform certain limbs individually to the werewolf form such as his arms and legs, his powers were strong during the day, stronger during the night, and at the maximum strength during a full moon but it became harder to control the stronger his power got.

His werewolf powers allowed him to move faster, jump higher and farther, hit harder and faster, and last longer in a fight. All in all, his power really came in handy.

Progression on One for All had been... slow to say the least, while All Might was a good teacher, he never had to struggle as much as Izuku had to and thus couldn't teach him the way he was taught.

Through a show of sheer luck, Izuku had discovered that by using One for All on his entire body he could minimize the damage on his body.

Although when he tried using one hundred percent of One for All on his body, he was out of commission for an entire week which included daily visits from Recovery Girl.

Afterwards, Izuku learned that it was better to start off slow, so with concentration and dumb luck, he could surround himself with five percent of One for All by the end of the ten months, boosting his speed and strength for a fair amount of time.

But it was finally time, time for the U.A entrance exams, and he promised All Might that he wasn't gonna fail.

Raising his fist into the air, Izuku shouted a war cry to show the heavens themselves that he was ready.

"Here I come U.A!"

* * *

 **Hello my fair readers and welcome to my new story, I've had this thing sitting in the furnace just waiting to come out, and now it finally has, I've had quite a writers block lately and I hope with this story it can get me back into the writing groove.**

 **I'm really excited to see where this story will go, I will try to change a lot in the story and only follow the canon somewhat because following the canon while only changing the turn of battles is not quite entertaining.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and will come back for the next chapter!**

 **Cya!**


	2. The UA Entrance Exams!

**My Hero Academia: Wolf Days**

* * *

Izuku couldn't help but shake in fear and excitement, today was the big day, the day he could show his worth as a future hero.

Looking through the gate that led to the entrance of U.A., Izuku began walking to the doors but ended up stopping to take it all in.

'I can't believe I actually reached this far, there's no going back now' Izuku thought, psyching himself up before going for another step.

"Get out of my fucking way Deku" Bakugou growled.

Izuku turned around in shock and became even more surprised when he saw his childhood friend Kacchan.

"Oh hey Kacchan let's do our best out there!" Izuku sputtered out nervously putting his hands up in fear.

All Izuku received was a grunt before Bakugou walked away allowing a sense of relief to wash over Izuku.

'He hasn't changed much' Izuku thought sadly before continuing his trek to the U.A. doors, only to trip on his own feet.

'I haven't even entered the doors and I'm already messing up, oh man' Izuku thought as he braced himself to try and reduce the pain from hitting the floor.

When Izuku felt no pain, he slowly opened his eyes to see his faces inches away from the ground and his whole body seemed to float.

"Ahhh!" Izuku shouted in panic, moving around wildly as he tried to regain his footing.

"Sorry I didn't ask you if it was okay to use my quirk, but I figured you would be okay with it!" Izuku heard a cheery voice say before he felt his feet touch the floor once again.

Turning his head after regaining his composure, he immediately blushed and began internally panicking when he noticed that it was a girl who had saved him.

"T-thanks" Izuku stuttered out.

"No problem! Wow, it's pretty nerve-racking before you go in to take a big test isn't it?" the girl said with a laugh.

"Y-yeah" Izuku forced out.

"Well, see you in the test" the girl said with a wave before leaving.

'Holy crap I just talked to a girl' Izuku thought to himself with a proud face, a sense of accomplishment coursed through Izuku.

Once Izuku noticed the looks everyone was giving him, he quickly began walking once again with a blush on his face.

'This is it, the first step to becoming the best hero, I, Izuku Midoriya, am going to be the greatest hero to ever graduate U.A.' Izuku thought, balling his hand into a fist and squeezing it tightly.

'Here I go!'

* * *

"Welcome one and all to my live show! Everybody say hey!"

Silence~

"Keeping it mellow huh? Don't worry, I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down! Are you ready!?"

Silence~

"Oh my god it's the voice hero "Present Mic" I listen to his radio show every week, it's so amazing that all the Yuuei staff are actually pro heroes" Izuku began mumbling, letting his inner fan boy take over.

"Shut your mouth" Bakugou told Izuku.

"Now pay close attention listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district!" Present Mic began.

"You can take whatever you like! Once the presentation is over, gather at the designated area, ya dig!?" Present Mic continued.

"So, they aren't letting friends or classmates work together huh?" Bakugou stated.

"W-we have serial numbers for the exam, but it seems the actual meeting area is different, we're even in different sections" Izuku said as he looked between his card and Bakugou's.

"Keep looking at my card and I'll fucking kill you" Bakugou threatened, glaring daggers at Izuku.

Izuku could only yelp a "yes" before looking straight ahead.

"Damn, this means I wont be able to crush you" Bakugou said with an annoyed tone.

Izuku whimpered slightly before focusing his attention on the teacher.

"We'll be setting up a large number of opponents over the city and your goal is to defeat those opponents, there are three different varieties of opponents and each are worth a different amount of points so plan your attacks wisely!" Present Mic explained.

"The more opponents you eliminate the higher your score will be, and don't think about directly attacking other competitors because that's against the rules, ya dig!?" Present Mic continued.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question!?"

Everyone turned their attention to the owner of the voice which had spoken.

A tall blue haired teen had annoyed look on his face as he pointed directly at the paper they had been given.

"On the handout there are clearly four types of villains listed, such an error would be the height of embarrassment from a top-tier national academy of U.A's caliber, we are the best the country has to offer we expect the best from Japan's most notable school" the teen began.

"Furthermore, you with the curly hair!" the teen shouted, pointing a finger directly at Izuku.

"You've been mumbling this entire time! Stop that" the four eyed teen said with a glare.

"Sorry" Izuku mumbled, embarrassed by the large amount of attention directed at him.

"Thank you examinee 7111 for calling in with your request" Present Mic began.

"The fourth villain type is worth zero points, that guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing your way, there's one in every battle center, think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid since there really is no point" Present Mic explained.

"Thank you very much, excuse my initial outburst" the four eyed teen said with a bow before sitting down.

"Well, that's enough from me, I'll leave you all with a sample of our school motto, as General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, "A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes" now let's move on to the main event, let me hear a Plus Ultra!" Present Mic shouted.

Silence~

* * *

Izuku stood in front of the gate that led to Battle Center B.

"Oh wow! It's so big" Izuku said with wonder.

"Oh man, how much money does U.A. have!? They have multiple cities just like this one!" someone shouted.

'None of these people seem nervous, are they that confident in their quirks?' Izuku thought to himself, shaking from just how nervous he was.

'Oh wait, there's that girl that helped me earlier, maybe I should go talk to her, thank her for her help, yeah' Izuku thought nervously, beginning his trek over to the girl.

"Hold it right there" Izuku heard someone say before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Izuku turned around nervously only to come face to face with the blue-haired four eyed teen from before.

"She seems to be preparing for the trials ahead, are you trying to impede her success?" the teen said with a stern look.

"Think about your actions before you do anything that might hurt others" the teen said before walking away.

"Am I really hurting her growth, have my actions been hurting others this entire time..." Izuku began, mumbling with a worried expression on his face.

Unknown to him, the announcer had started the test and everyone had ran ahead of Izuku while he stayed mumbling.

"Boy at Battle Center B! The test has started, those points aren't going to wait for ya" Present Mic shouted, snapping Izuku out of his muttering.

"Huh!? Oh crap! I'm so far behind" Izuku shouted, seeing the people disappearing into the city.

'Alright, if I want to catch up, I'm going to need a burst of speed, so...' Izuku thought to himself as he rolled up his sleeves, took off his shoes, and rolled up his pants to his knees.

'Let's go, Full Cowl!' Izuku shouted in his mind and on command he felt the power of One for All surging through his body.

'Now for the next step' Izuku thought as he crouched on all fours and transformed his arms and legs into his werewolf form.

"Let's go!" Izuku shouted, and like a speeding bullet he launched himself into the city.

Izuku analyzed the scene that was presented in front of him, most of the bots that were close to the gate were already destroyed, they said the enemies were spread throughout the city so his best shot was to go to areas to which no one has gone, that means his best bet was the other end of the city.

"Alright, time to go" Izuku said to himself before once again speeding through the streets of the city.

Many people were shocked when they saw a speeding green blur fly right past them, the wind from the sheer pressure of the force from the run staggering many of the contestants.

'There! a one pointer!' Izuku shouted in his mind before flying directly at the beast.

The mechanical beast rotated to face young Izuku and locked on to its target before it charged at Izuku.

'SMASH!' Izuku shouted and with a powerful punch, destroyed the one pointer swiftly.

"I've got one point, gotta keep going" Izuku said to himself, slapping himself on the cheeks to stop himself from getting nervous before once again running.

As he ran around the city and took down the robots, he couldn't help but notice the lack of robots in the area, so far he had only encountered one pointers and had gone up to fifteen points in total.

He had unknowingly ended up in the middle of the city, where most of the people were, he had to move away from all the people.

"I still need more points! I can't fail All Might here" Izuku said to himself before crouching on all fours.

"Five minutes remaining!"

"Huh?!" Izuku shouted in surprise.

Before he could comment on the lack of time, the whole city shook and a large dust cloud covered a certain area just a ways away from where he was.

From the dust cloud emerged a gigantic mechanical beast as tall as the tallest buildings in the city.

"Really!? That's the obstacle worth zero points!? Isn't this a bit much!?" Izuku shouted in surprise.

'There's no point in engaging it, I better get away from it and find the other bots' Izuku concluded, nodding to himself before beginning a sprint.

"Ah!"

Izuku turned in shock when he noticed the girl who had stopped his fall earlier was stuck under a large piece of cement and unable to free herself, if the beast kept going where it was going, it would no doubt crush her, and end her life.

Without a second thought, Izuku pumped one hundred percent of One for All into his legs before jumping straight into the air, shocking everyone who was watching the scene play out.

'Damn! my legs are out of commission, even with the shock absorption and resistance of my wolf feet, I still can't handle one hundred percent of One for All, but that doesn't matter, I have to save that girl!' Izuku thought, clenching his transformed fist, he began pumping one hundred percent of One for All into his arm.

"SMASH!" Izuku shouted, landing the punch square into the mechanical beasts face causing it to cave in and explode, and before long, the entire beast was downed by the powerful punch.

'Damn it! Now my right arm and my legs are out of commission! How will I land!? I could punch the ground and reduce the damage I receive, but then I wont be able to score any more points!' Izuku began.

'I have no choice!' Izuku concluded before charging One for All into his left arm.

"SMA..." Izuku began, only to stop when the force of a slap knocked him out of the way.

Izuku closed his eyes and opened them again, only to see himself floating off the ground.

"Release!" Izuku heard a voice shout.

Izuku fell onto the ground abruptly causing him to wince in pain when his face collided with the floor.

'S-she saved me, again...' Izuku thought, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

He noticed her begin to throw up and couldn't help but wince at the sick face she was making.

"She gave me a chance! I can still get at least one more point" Izuku shouted as he tried to move his entire body with his left arm.

"Time's up!"

'Five minutes passed that quickly!?' Izuku thought before promptly passing out from shock.

* * *

'I failed All Might, if my calculations are correct I barely passed the written portion of the exam, that doesn't even matter because I only managed to get fifteen points in the practical exam' Izuku thought with a sigh, a look of defeat clearly shown on his face.

'But I wont give up! I'll just have to try harder next time!' Izuku thought to himself, regaining his confidence for a bit.

"Izuku a letter! Izuku they came in with a letter! It's your test results from U.A." Inko shouted, shuffling on the floor in panic.

Izuku stared at the letter in his mothers hand, this was it, he knew he already failed, but he should at least hear what they had to say, maybe they'll give him some good advice to improve.

Izuku got up and took the letter from his mothers hand and walked over to his room before locking himself in.

Sitting on the chair in front of his desk, Izuku stared grimly at the letter that contained the results of his test.

Putting on a brave face, he picked up the letter and tore it in half, releasing a disk like projector.

The disk fell flat on the desk and activated, illuminating the room with the light coming from the projection.

" **Booya! I am here as a projection now!** " All Might shouted, his face covering the entire projection.

"Wait, All Might!? I thought this was from U.A.!?" Izuku asked in shock.

" **I know it's been a while, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork** " All Might began before clearing his throat.

" **My apologies young man, the truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains! You're looking at newest U.A. faculty member!** " All Might shouted with pride.

"You're seriously going to be working at U.A!?" Izuku asked.

" **Hn! Huh? Yes what's the matter? Who's showboating!? Oh sorry I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first, wait I have to do how many of these things!?** " All Might released a sigh before refocusing on the camera.

" **Right! So, moving on! Even though you passed the written test, you only managed to get fifteen points in the practical exam, sorry...** " All Might said, pausing after giving the bad news.

"I know that... of course I know... it's all I've been able to think about..." Izuku muttered sadly.

'I'm a failure... not only to me but to All Might..." Izuku thought dejectedly.

" **Fortunately there were other factors! But before we get to that I have another surprise! Here, look! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!** " All Might shouted, catching Izuku's attention.

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the girl who had saved him on the screen.

" _Um, excuse me? Do you have a sec? Sorry to_ _interrupt..._ "

"She showed up after the exams to talk about you young man! What did she have say? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!" All Might shouted before continuing the video.

" _You know the boy with the really messy hair and all the freckles, he has like little wolf ears and a tail? I don't know how to describe his face, I guess kind of plain looking? Uh, doesn't really stand out that much or anything?_ " the girl began.

'I know that description! That's me!' Izuku concluded with a shocked look on his face.

" _Um, I was wondering if it was possible to transfer some of the points I earned in the exam? I heard him say something about getting at least one more point in... I just think it's crazy, how could someone who took down that giant robot with ease have so little points_ " the girl continued.

Izuku stared in shock at the girl, memories of his many failures and doubts flashing through his head.

" _He would've had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me!_ "

'Is she really willing to sacrifice her points? For me...?' Izuku thought.

" _He saved me! I have to make it up to him! Please sir! Can't you just... give him my points!?_ " the girl shouted.

All Might paused the video and turned to face the camera.

Izuku from the sheer surprise of what that girl was doing stood up and stared at the screen in wonder.

" **You have a quirk now, yes, but it's your actions that inspire others!** " All Might said causing Izuku to smile and let out a small laugh.

" **And that's why I'm here! You see the practical exam was not graded on combat alone!** " All Might began.

Izuku once again was shocked by what All Might said, looking at the screen as he once again continued the video.

" _Thanks for showing up at the station with your request, but the kids fine on his own, you don't have to give him your points_ " Present Mic said as he patted the girl on the head.

" **How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others no matter the consequences to himself! After all, that is what makes a hero! And that's what my Alma Mater is all about, training those who would risk their lives for the greater good!** " All Might began.

" **So we have rescue points! A panel of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains!** " All Might continued.

" **Izuku Midoriya, sixty rescue points! And Ochako Uraraka! forty-five rescue points!** " All Might shouted with pride.

Izuku couldn't help but shake in surprise, he was in second place and right under Kacchan! He couldn't believe it! He actually passed!

" **You both passed the exam! Welcome Izuku! You have made it! You are now part of the Hero Academia!** " All Might announced.

Izuku couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face, he had done what no one else thought he could! He got into U.A.!

"T-thanks All Might" Izuku shouted as he wiped the tears from his face.

He had done it, he was on the path of becoming a true hero!

* * *

 **That's a wrap folks!**

 **This was kind of a fillerish chapter, you know just getting Izuku into U.A. with only robot killing as the action.**

 **Next chapter Izuku starts his first day of school! What challenges lay ahead of young Izuku!? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Cya!**


End file.
